


My Lady

by GreenDragonette



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Chronically ill character, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenDragonette/pseuds/GreenDragonette
Summary: After a long day, Kili gets back to his chambers in the evening.His lady love didn't have a good time.
Relationships: Kili/OFC, Kíli/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	My Lady

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic I wrote for fun and now put it here. Can be taken as an accompanying piece to [Mischief.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715394)

Kili sighed heavily, opening door to the bedroom. The day was long and unreasonably dull, and he was anxious to be with his princess. He didn’t have a pleasure of seeing her at supper today; one of royal runners notified them earlier her feet were acting up again, so the meal was to be delivered to their chambers.

Young prince, seeing how dark was inside, made sure to not let the door rattle against the frame; he also pulled the boots from his feet and barefoot made his way to the hearth, where logs were well on the way of turning to ash. Might as well make use of sinfully plush carpets his lady enjoyed so much.

Fire taken care of, he straighten up and turned to the bed. A small smile turned his lips up; she was asleep and her beautiful hair fanned out, flames giving it even more shine.

The dwarf started taking off his outer layers, when a gleam of metal caught his attention. A tray was still on a table, food looking barely touched.

Kili frowned and made his way to the offending object, carefully assessing the spread. Scratch that, the food was entirely untouched, and the sole evidence someone had taken any interest was an empty mug on the side, devoid of pain-numbing tea sent by Oin.

A small sniff from the side made him rush to the bed, climbing onto mattress and kneeling next to the woman lying under furs. His fingers on their own found their way into her long locks, aiming to sooth.

“My lady?” he whispered, deeply worried. Another sob felt like a whiplash to his heart. “Love, please talk to me!” he urged in a strained voice.

“It hurts” she mumbled, tears turning her eyes into diamonds in the low light.

“I’m calling Oin.” he tried to stand, but she clutched at his sleeve.

“No” she whined.

“I won’t stand just sitting here and letting you suffer!” he scowled, gently trying to detach her fingers from the fabric.

“Oin can’t help” was a pained answer.

“He can damn well sure try!” dwarf raised his voice, suddenly realized what she meant and deflated. “Oh, love, no.” He scooped her and cuddled to his wide chest, trying to comfort her while she let out her grieves.

“I’m useless! I can’t even walk, let alone help you! Going to the market is a big deal! Our friends always have to visit us, or I have to be carried! Every day is a struggle! I just can’t! Why did you choose me?!” cried his Little Flower, face hidden in his neck.

“My heart.” he stated calmly, though tears were steadily flowing down his face, echoing his soulmate’s. “Your ailments do make some days challenging, but they don’t make you any less beautiful, hardy or loveable than you would be without them. You being my wife is so much more than I believed I could have. You don’t need to be able to physically ‘yeet’ Dwalin to be perfect.” A kiss to her crown. “Besides, if you’d done it as hard as you usually do using just your wit, old fool wouldn’t survive it.” He added, smirking.

An adorable snort was all the reward he needed. Beaming Kili sat his princess on the bed, still cocooned in furs, and cradled her head in his hands so she would look at him, wiping her tears with his thumbs.

“My family loves you, Sunbeam, even Thorin, who hates everything not dwarf’; and you make me want to be better every single day so you could be proud of me. I love you, and will continue to do so for eternity. Don’t doubt that, please.” The dwarf kissed her; she seemed unsure, but after a while he felt her nod. He deepened a caress for a moment and broke it off right after, pride swelling within him at the sight of her pout.

Kili caught both her hands in his, turned them and touched the soft skin on the inside of each with his lips. It was a failsafe way of making his lady blush.

“So” he turned his lips up in a trademark roguish smile she once told him she fell for; well, that and his puppy eyes. “What would you say for a long, relaxing bath, and perhaps later I could show you just how _much_ I adore you?” he suggested slyly.

She huffed again. “Maybe tomorrow, Kili.” Exhaustion, previously kept at bay by her anguish, returned with a vengeance. Even now her eyelids were drooping.

They laid down, he a big spoon, holding the lithe frame of his world in his arms. All wasn’t perfect in their life, but in his opinion, it was still a damn paradise.


End file.
